Feeling the Blues
by Ekaterine
Summary: Hello, I am nobody. My mother died in a car accident and my father is an abusive alcoholic. I should be the one dead instead of my mother, is what everyone tells me. I believe them. Did I mention that I am mute? - Len Kagamine
1. Listen

Feeling the Blues - Listen

**This may or may not end up as a one shot. ^_~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**EDITED: MAY 31, 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I am nobody. My mother died in a car accident and my father is an abusive alcoholic. I should be the one dead instead of my mother, is what everyone tells me. I believe them.<em>

_Did I mention that I am mute? _

_People call me dumb, which I guess is okay. After all, when you can't talk, you really are dumb._

_Everyone calls me a freak. Since I am a freak, I am unlovable. No one likes me. No one listens to me. You probably think I'm a freak too._

_They also call me gay for putting up my, long, hair into a side ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, and wearing leggings under my school shorts. You probably think I'm gay too. But you don't know the real reason why I keep my hair in a side ponytail or why I wear leggings underneath my pants, do you? _

_I wear leggings underneath because my school shorts aren't long enough to cover the scars on my legs. Where did those scars come from you ask? My father. Sometimes he comes home drunk and, using his belt, whips me. Sometimes, his belt misses and hits my back instead. I have scars on my back too; they hurt. I also wear fingerless gloves. There are scars there too. But that's because I sometimes cut myself there._

_I keep my hair long because of my mother. She used to tie her long blonde hair into a side ponytail, with a red ribbon, before her… You know, accident. Everyone says I look like my dad. I don't want to look like my dad; I want to look like my mom. So that's why I tie my hair into a side ponytail. You must think I'm obsessed with my __**dead**__ mother, don't you? Maybe I am._

_I am Len Kagamine. My mother is currently dead and my father is an abusive alcoholic. I am also mute which labels me as a freak. I am gay for wearing leggings and side ponytails. Will you be kind enough to listen to my story? Or do you want to leave now? Either option is fine._

"Oh there you are!" An angelic figure approaches me, Rin.

Rin is beautiful, amazing, stunning- an angel stuck here on Earth. She has ocean blue eyes and short sunny hair. She's strong, brave, outgoing, and isn't afraid of anything. Compared to me, anyone really, she is flawless.

"Now why are you in here silly!" I shrug at her while looking at the ground. Rin makes my heart pound. If I look at her, I know my heart will burst.

We are both in the abandoned music room. I am sitting on top of one of the many wooden tables. I would normally go and hide on the roof, but it's too hot outside today.

"Tsk. Now why did you go and throw your tie away, _again_?" I shrug at her again. I don't like wearing my tie. I feel as if it's choking me.

She sighs. "You can't go to class without your tie." She climbs on top of the wooden table and onto my lap. I start blushing.

With gentle hands, she wraps the red ties around my neck loosely. Rin is always taking care of me, though I myself do not exactly know why. When I ask her, using a pen and a piece of paper of course, she says it's because she loves me. I don't believe her. I am unlovable, a freak. It's only a matter of time before she starts hating me too.

"And done." A soft sigh escapes her delicate lips. She rests her head on my chest. I start shifting, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Stop moving stupid." I stop. Her arms wrap themselves around my body and her head buries itself deeper into my chest. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her petite body, careful about where I'm touching her.

"You know I love you Len, right?" I nod, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see it, and rest my cheek on top of her head.

"Good. Now let's get back to class before we get in trouble." She speaks. We never get in trouble. Every teacher pities me too much to get angry.

Rin slides off of me, and the table, onto to the floor. She holds out her right hand, wanting me to take it. I take her outstretched hand with my left one. She smiles at me vibrantly.

I slide off the table, wincing as my back rubs against it. Rin notices and frowns. She drags me to a nearby closet.

Rin turns on the closet light and shuts the door behind us. She starts unbuttoning my gray vest. After successfully removing it, she moves onto my white collared shirt.

She gasps as soon as she sees my back. A new scar has formed there. Except, this scar is larger, and still slightly red, than all the others. I

"… Why do you keep on getting hurt? Why don't you fight back?" I hear the sorrow in her voice. I don't like it when she's sad.

I get hurt because it's my fault. I don't fight back because I know it's my fault. Everything is my fault. But I don't tell her this.

"… Let's go to the nurse after class, okay?" I nod. I slip on my shirt and vest that Rin has handed back to me.

She grabs my hand, giving it a slight squeeze, and runs, with me following, off to our class.

By the time we've entered the classroom, I realize that the period is nearly over.

"I'm so sorry that we're late Mr. Kiyoteru!" Rin apologizes. Mr. Kiyoteru looks at me and smiles an I-feel-so-sorry-for-you smile.

"No problem! Why don't you and Len go take your seats?" Rin nods and drags me behind her.

I feel the student's glares on me. I can hear their snickers and sneers.

"Look! The freaks back!" A student shouts. The whole class erupts into laughter. I hang my head in shame.

"!" I fall, face first, onto the floor. My eyes start watering.

"Oops. Didn't see you." A girl snickers.

"Look! He's crying! What a crybaby!" I hang my head even lower, allowing my bangs to sweep over my eyes.

"Come on Len." I hear Rin whisper to me. She pulls me to our desks, which are all the way in the back.

"Settle down students! Or do you all want detention?" Mr. Kiyoteru threatens. The class eventually quiets down.

"Now…" Mr. Kiyoteru continues to drone on.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The lunch bell sounds. All the students immediately rush out of the classroom leaving Rin, Mr. Kiyoteru, and myself alone in the classroom.

Mr. Kiyoteru goes back to his desk while Rin and I start packing our things. We, Rin and I, wait for the hallways to clear before heading out.

"Let's go to the nurse's office Len."

Our school's nurse, Luka, looks up as we enter her office.

"Oh. You guys are here. You know where everything is, right Rin?" We come here often, mostly because of me.

"Yup." Rin heads over to a white cabinet, taking out some gauze and other medical objects.

I sit down on one of the white beds inside of the office. I start taking off my shirt and whatnot. I see Rin approach me.

"Turn around." I turn my back towards her. I shiver as she applies the cool medicine onto the scar.

"Okay." She takes out a roll of bandages, wrapping them around my body. I'll have to take them off later. My dad would sometimes get angry for stupid reasons- like the bandages. Then he would whip me twice as hard while yelling at me that I don't deserve to live.

"Good as new!" Rin roughly slaps my back and I wince. She's angry. Why? Because she doesn't like it when I get hurt and that I don't fight back.

I carefully slip back into my clothes, watching out for the bandages.

* * *

><p>We've missed lunch so we decided to eat on the roof during fifth period.<p>

"Here Len." Rin hands me a packed lunch. She always packs my lunch, and her own. I use to just starve and not eat, until I met Rin. She makes sure I eat even though I'm not hungry.

I pick at the vegetables in the lunch she made. I'm not exactly hungry you see… From the corner of my eye, I see Rin glaring at me. I let out a breath of air and start eating it. Chew, chew, and swallow. I see Rin nod her head in approval.

We finish off our lunch. Fifth period should be over by now. But we decide not to head back to class. The teachers don't mind, they never do. Nor do the students. They hate me too much to actually care.

Rin and I lay side by side. She rests her head on top of my chest; her eyes are shut closed. I listen to her soft and even breathing. I brush my fingers through her short hair. It's soft. I continue playing with it, enjoying how it feels in my fingers.

My hands start to sweat. I remove my fingerless gloves and set them aside. I put my hand in the air, looking at each scar I've created.

Two small hands grab my own outstretched hand. Rin is awake.

"How'd you get these?" She questions me. I remain silent, it's not like I can say anything anyways.

Rin brings my hand between her um… breasts. Ahem.

"I want you to stop doing _this_ to yourself Len. Promise me?" I stiffen beside her. Does she know…? But I nod anyway.

"Good boy." She kisses the top of my hand. "Now let's go to sleep."

_Hello, I see you have stayed to listen. But you see, I'm still nobody. I'm still a freak. Nothing has changed. This story isn't over yet. Will you stay? Or will you leave? Either option is fine with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so this may be a two shot. Stick around and find out, yes? Also, remember to review!<strong>


	2. See

Feeling the Blues – See

**Glad so many people reviewed! I've decided to continue this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**EDITED: MAY 31, 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I see you're back. You're quite the interesting one for coming back. But I guess you're only here just so you can watch me, the freak. But thank you, I guess. <em>

_Or maybe you're here to watch Rin instead? I wouldn't blame you if you did. She is an angel stuck on Earth after all, at least, to me anyways._

_I don't really care about who you're watching though. Whether it is Rin, someone completely unrelated, or myself. I don't care._

_If you choose to leave, that is fine too. _

I scan Rin's beautiful sleeping face. Her blonde, and slightly transparent, eyelashes flutter lightly. I hear her mutter something under her breath.

"_I… You're just… Home."_

She shifts slightly. I adjust my position to match hers.

She's so beautiful… Yet she wastes her time for me. Out of all the people I've met, Rin is indeed the strangest.

I remember when Rin and I had first met. Our meeting wasn't _grand_ or anything. Rin and I were in our junior years. That was the year Rin first transferred into our school.

Rin was daring, attractive- just amazing (she still is). I'm not exactly sure why she attached herself to me though. I was a freak (I still am), back then. Everyone avoided me, even the people who didn't know me!

But Rin… Rin is the only person who didn't treat me as if I'm nobody.

"_Len! Len look!"_

"_C'mon Len! Let's go~!"_

"_Hurry up Len! We need to hurry!"_

That was the year I started feeling hope.

As I start dozing off, Rin's soft voice echoing in my mind.

_"Hey Len… Let's be together forever."_

Huh… I wonder when she said… that…

…_Miniature Time Skip… _

"Len… Len… Wake up. It's time to go home…" A soft voice speaks to me. I open my eyes slightly. A figure with blonde hair appears before me. M-mother? I reach out and, with my fingertips, lightly touching the figure's face.

"What are you doing? Len it's time to go home! Let's get out of here before they lock the rooftop's door." As my vision came into focus, I see bright ocean eyes. Ah, it's Rin not my mother. My mother has cerulean eyes not ocean blue eyes.

I tiredly sit up while rubbing my eyes. Rin helps me to stand, both of us stumbling slightly due to our height differences. Rin's shorter than me by five inches or so.

* * *

><p>"Hey Len! Let's go to the music room. No one's here, let's go play the piano!"<p>

We're currently standing in the abandoned music room. I like coming to the music room. It's nice and quiet. The old piano is still here too. I sometimes play that old piano. But only afterschool when there's no afterschool clubs or anything. Rin comes and listens whenever I play, which doesn't happen often.

"Here Len. I found this new music piece. It's called um… **Soundless Voice**. Hm…" I nod. I'm not offended in any way.

"I'm going to put it on the music stand okay?" She walks towards the old grand piano, her footsteps making a soft clicking noise, and places the piece onto the stand.

She then sits on the right side of the old piano bench. Rin waves me over to sit next to her, which I do.

I place my fingers on the piano, testing the keys. Small noises emits from each one I press.

Now before I go on, I'm not good at playing the piano. I don't practice often, no wait. I _can't_ practice often. My house doesn't have a piano and there's almost _always_ someone afterschool.

Wrong pitches and off-rhythm noise fills the room. Rin gently encourages me as I struggle to play. I eventually stop in frustration, hitting the keys once more in a last-ditch effort.

"It's okay Len. We can try again next time." Rin smiles at me kindly.

* * *

><p>I sigh softly as I face the grand piano. I absentmindedly press a few keys allowing the sounds to echo throughout the room.<p>

"Ah Len. I found you! Come on Len, we need to get back to class." Rin enters the room. She then notices the piano. "You can practice later Len." I nod.

I can always practice later. Thing is, that later can be months from now.

"Well, let's go Len." I take her hand and we enter the empty hallways. Class had started ten minutes ago.

"Say Len… Let's just skip class and go to roof instead." I raise an eyebrow at this. Rin was never one to just skip. But I agree to it of course.

… _Time Skip…_

We arrive at the top of the roof, hand-in-hand. Rin and I take our usual spot on the roof.

"Hey Len… My parents don't seem to like it when we're together." I nod, understanding. A lot of people don't like me. Rin's parents aren't an exception.

"But you know what? I don't care! If they won't accept you for you, then fine! It'll only be you and me!" She abruptly shouts. I don't exactly understand what Rin is saying here…

"Len! Let's just get out of here! We don't need anyone else! Just you and me, doesn't that sound great? We're seventeen now and going onto eighteen in a few months. We'll be adults soon! I have some friends that'll understand and be willing to help us out." Rin quickly grasps my hands, removing my gloves, and starts massaging the scars hidden underneath.

"You won't have to deal with this-" She raises my hands to my face. "- Anymore if we just, just- Run away!" I shake my head at her. I don't like her idea, _at all_.

"What- why? Is it because you're scared? Don't worry! Meiko and Kaito are really nice! They're married and have good jobs… You'll love it! Just trust me!" Rin continues begging. I continue shaking my head while mouthing 'No'. I start backing away from Rin as she continues to splutter nonsense.

"Tell me Len! I love you enough to run away with you, don't you feel the same?" I continue shaking my head.

I do love Rin, I honestly do. But not enough to run away with her- I mean. It's not my life I'm worried about; it's Rin's! Rin's smart, beautiful- she can do better than me.

"Ah. B-but." She sighs. "I guess I'm being selfish huh? Sorry, sorry. I guess I got carried away. L-let's just sleep for a while, okay? I don't want to go back to class just yet…"

As we lay down, I notice Rin's back is towards me. I worriedly poke her in the side, once, twice, three times. I'm assuming she's either mad, disappointed, or both.

I let out a puff of air and face the other way. I suppose it's best to leave Rin be. I sigh once more before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>I awake to the sound of the afterschool bell. I quickly stand up and look for Rin. She's nowhere in sight… How cold of her.<p>

I feel my heart twist in pain. Even if Rin was angry, she shouldn't have just left like that! Luckily, the rooftop's door is still unlocked.

As I walk down the stairs, I keep thinking about why Rin left. I mean, there must be a reason _why_ she had left… Right? Maybe… Maybe I'm being too hopeful. To think that someone like Rin would enjoy being around me…

… _Miniature Time Skip…_

I approach my locker and try to open it. I hit it in frustration. It won't open! I hit it again, this time out of anger.

Maybe I'll go and practice the piano. No one _seems_ to be here… It should be safe, right? Still… Something seems off. Maybe everyone went home already?

I approach the music room's door and notice through the door's windows; the lights are off. That's strange… The room's lights are always on except when the teachers go home.

I open the door and enter inside the dark room. Huh, the window blinds are shut. I wonder why?

I flip the light switch. I immediately feel sick when I see the room

'**GO TO HELL FAGGOT'**

Is spray-painted, in large bold red letters, across the room. There are also many other small unkind messages next to it in red permanent marker.

**Go die in a hole.**

**You're a freak! No one likes you!**

**Loser!**

**Get out of here already!**

But it's not the messages that bother me… It's the piano… The old grand piano that creaks every time it's moved, even by an inch. It… It… They… They destroyed it!

Wooden splinters, stray keys, and other parts surround the, now destroyed, piano. I fall to my knees in disbelief.

Why… Why… _Why?_ I feel tears fall into my lap.

"Aw look! He's crying!" I hear a boy's voice snicker. Laughter soon follows.

"Crybaby! Such a crybaby!" I notice a crowd of students had formed around me.

"What a freak! Freak! Freak!" The students start to chant.

Rin… Rin… Rin… Where are you? Rin… Rin… _**Rin**_!

"_R..in…" _The room falls into silence.

"_Rin…"_ I mutter. Rin… Rin… Rin…

"He… He talked!" A shocked voice speaks.

"_Rin_… **Rin**… _**Rin**_!" My voice increasingly gets stronger. I look up and scan the crowd for her face. Rin… Rin… Where are you? I need you.

"Your girlfriend isn't here to save you." I freeze when I hear the voice.

"_Rin_…" I continue to mutter. The laughter ensues.

I clench and unclench my fist, willing myself not to cry.

"Hey look! He's crying again!"

I hurriedly wipe at my tears with the back of my hand. I hastily get up, stumbling in the process, and break through the crowd. Thankfully, no one stops me in the process.

I run through the halls and up the stairs to the roof. I arrive at the top and immediately shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it.

I sink down to the floor and let my tears fall. I hold my knees to my chests and cry into them.

"Len!" I feel warm arms wrap around me. "It's okay now… It's okay now…" Rin soothes. She gently rubs my back in circular motions.

"Now stop crying and look at me." I raise my head and unwrap my arms around my knees. With her fingers, she wipes away any remaining tears.

"I'm so sorry Len. I just remembered that I had detention for spilling water on a teacher's desk. I didn't think you'd wake up before I got back from detention, so I left." She then envelops me in a hug and rests her head atop my shoulder.

"Oh Len… I'm so sorry. I p-promise I-I'll protect you f-forever." I feel tears stain my shoulder. I detach her from myself and hold her in front of me. I wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry Rin…" I softly murmur.

"Len… I love you."

"I love you too… Rin."

_Hello. I see that you have decided to stay. Would you like me to congratulate you? But I guess I should be grateful._

_I am Len Kagamine. My mother is currently dead and my father is an abusive alcoholic. I am also mute which labels me as a freak. I am gay for wearing leggings and side ponytails. But there is one person that sees beyond that. And that is Rin Kagaene, my wife._

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Feeling the Blues (there may be a separate one-shot for this two-shot, so look out for that). And my Lord, that must have been the corniest endings ever. I'm sorry about that, but I have had great difficulty writing this. Please excuse any mistakes you manage to find.<strong>

**Now, here's a small message to think about:**

**Help those who can't speak for themselves (literally and figuratively). It may be scary but you can make a huge change in that person's life. Together, let's end bullying. c:**

**End message.**


End file.
